<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truce by inquisitor_tohru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396032">Truce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru'>inquisitor_tohru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Above the Moon [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, Gen, IN SPACE!, POV Ahsoka Tano, Treat, Uneasy Allies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Ahsoka recalled was being pulled in opposite directions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Above the Moon [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jump Scare 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts">LittleRaven</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last thing Ahsoka recalled was being pulled in opposite directions, but Ezra's fingers had slipped away when, on her other side, An- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darth Vader</span>
  </em>
  <span> seized her wrist with all the strength of a demolition droid. Then she woke up </span>
  <em>
    <span>here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Vader curled up beside her, a dark knight with a cracked visor, bundled in a torn black cape. He glared at her with one yellow-amber eye, the other still obscured behind his mask. It made her feel small, like she was fourteen years old all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where have you brought me?" she asked quietly. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>could wait until later, when she wasn't so disorientated by the lack of any visible flooring. Floating through the stars might have sounded romantic to her before. As it turned out, it was anything but. She felt lost without anything physical to ground her, and the nausea wasn't doing her any favours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was not my doing," Vader rasped, struggling to his feet as he attempted to find the floor-that-wasn't. She might not be able to trust him now as she once had, but she could hear the truth in his words echoing through the Force. So familiar, and yet so alien to her. His lightsaber rested once more at his hip, but Ahsoka noticed his hand never strayed too far away from it, fingers twitching towards the hilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's in both of our interests to find a way out of here," she said carefully, growing more than a little concerned by the looming black hole that seemed to have tripled in size since she came to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Indeed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, a truce." She hoped she sounded a good deal more decisive and authoritative than she felt. Of course, whatever the case, Vader would see right through it. She hated that. Hated him. Hated that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A truce." His voice, distorted as it was, betrayed little. But perhaps an unscheduled trip to this ancient world between worlds would be just what she needed to buy them both some time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>